


Octoling Rendezvous

by z_star



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_star/pseuds/z_star
Summary: The Great Zapfish has been restored and all is well in Inkopolis...but the Octarians aren't done yet, at least in Magenta's eyes.





	Octoling Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to announce my latest story. It takes place after Splatoon 2's Octo Canyon campaign. The perspective will change every now and then. Enjoy.

“What do you mean?!”

“We’re chill. No reason to fight anymore when they won fair and square, yo. If they can deep-fry us three times, then there’s no point in trying again.”

I couldn’t believe what he just said. Is winning not our priority? Why is he so nonchalant about it?  I was flabbergasted. Was this for real? “You...argh! You give up so easily! It’s like- " I paused for a moment. The look on his face was almost as if he knew what I was about to say next. “It’s like you promoted me to elite for nothing!” He let out a sigh. “Anythin’ else you need?

“Yes! Revenge is what I need! It’s like you don’t even care about what they did to us!”  He appeared to be startled by my sudden outburst. Calmly, he took a deep breath in and said it. “Magenta.”

That was it. That was the line, and he just crossed it. “O-OCTAVIO!” I yelled. He sighed again, and went back to organizing his CDs. I stormed out of his office, furious. I didn’t even bother to use ink to jump from platform to platform. An Octocopter came by and took me by the hand. His one tentacle was slippery, but even if I fell, the octo ink wouldn’t harm me. I could even swim in it.

“So, Magenta. How was your meeting with the boss?” I was shocked to hear him at first. None of the Octotroopers dared to talk to an elite, let alone me. Unless...” Cooper?!” I looked up at him. There was nothing that distinguished him from other Octocopters, but his voice was ever so memorable. I almost forgot about what he asked me.

“Well, it was alright I guess...” My voice trailed off. He could tell that I didn’t really want to talk about it. “See you around then, Magenta.” He dropped me off on a platform. Down in the ink I could see an Octostriker, wallowing in purple sludge. That was the one. When I called out to him, ink splashed as he rose up from the sea of muck.

“Where do you need to go?” he asked.

“Inkopolis Square.”

* * *

 As I left for the square, I could get a glimpse of Inkopolis Tower. Two years ago that was where I spent my days, a totally different inkling. I had long hair and wore pink shoes.  _Pink shoes!_ I cringed just thinking about it. When I reached the Shoal, Blue was there waiting for me. He had changed a lot, too. He stopped tying his tentacles up in that stupid topknot, and lately, he started using green ink more than blue. Should I call him Green now? Does he still call me Orange?

"Hey, Pinky." he chuckled. Okay, now  _that_ was a nickname I had a problem with.

"Don't call me that, _or else_."

"Or else what?" he smirked."Or else..." I leaned in closer so no one could hear. "I'll take away your hero stuff." I whispered. The gear and weapons were a big deal to him, especially since he thought me being Agent 4 was cool. I let him in on the secret a while ago and he wouldn't shut up about it. The threat of him losing the stuff made him zip it, though. As we waited for the rest of the group to arrive, I got a text.

"What do you think of this loadout for our match?" It was the exact same stuff I used to wear. Studio Headphones, White Tee, and Pink Trainers. I told Turquoise it was a solid set, but I was wincing on the inside. The rest of our friends eventually made it to the Shoal so we could begin our battle. When I looked at Turquoise, it was almost as if I was looking in a mirror...except she was blue, and not orange like I was back then.

The battle began, and [I noticed Green and I were on opposite teams.](https://cdn.wikimg.net/splatoonwiki/images/1/1e/Splatoon_2_-_4v4_3D_art.png) With my handy Splattershot, I made a mad dash to claim the center turf. Violet, armed with a Splatterscope, started sniping my teammates, and I knew I had to do something. I super-jumped to someone near her who just got splatted and broke out the Splashdown mid-jump. It was so satisfying to see her little ghost fly away back to the spawn. However, Yellow took advantage and with just two mighty sloshes, she sent me right back to spawn, too. Speaking of spawns, I thought it would be a good idea to paint mine, too.

"This way!" I called out to my team. We started to ink some turf that wasn't yet claimed, but in the distance I saw some blue Tenta-Missiles and an Ink Storm activate, and I knew we were doomed. There was one minute left in the match. I started towards Green, but he took me out quickly, with his own Splattershot. I was jumped back into the fray and take out two sorry squids that were in my way. Our team did eventually lose in the end, though.

I never really won many matches when I used to hang out at the plaza. I only participated in battles for a while before my parents sent me away to Camp Triggerfish for the rest of the summer.  

I wouldn't let my thoughts distract me. This time I was prepared. I swapped the Fake Contacts for the King Flip Mesh. I  also switched out for a new weapon, Splat Dualies. They looked like an interesting set to try and so I chose them to take into the next match. We started out pretty well, and soon we were in control of the turf soon the splattlefield was mostly pink. However,  Green and Violet managed to gang up on me and took the ground I was trying to cover, but I quickly dodged  and splatted them in time. Green's roller sunk into the ink where he once stood.

Initially, I wouldn't have been able to see it. But when I locked on to some of the green team and activated my special, I could see it approaching the map. I couldn't believe it. It was what looked like an Octobomber, but it was darker and wore goggles. An Elite Octoling was at it's side, holding something...a blaster? Octotroopers of all kinds surrounded her, while orange crates stood at her feet. Some Octosnipers took aim and started to wreak havoc on Starfish Mainstage.


End file.
